


I'm Tired, Please Just Love Me

by TigerXBunnyXD (YukiClarkOnna)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Albania, Panic Attacks, Trauma, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiClarkOnna/pseuds/TigerXBunnyXD
Summary: Let's just say, everything doesn't go as planned.Jacob was only doing it out of his sense of loyalty and duty to Bella as a friend, as a would-be lover, as a human being. Adhering to his morals, he tries to help those that can't help themselves. He doesn't see himself as a hero or a do-gooder because there are limits to this stuff.And helping Edward, a sworn enemy from generations of bloodshed, is pushing the boundaries.





	I'm Tired, Please Just Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own this fanfic, so please no stealing my idea.
> 
> Addition: This is not my first Twilight book. It's just my first one posted on ao3. This is a test run for what is to come. If people like it I will continue, albeit slowly, since I edit a lot. This story is already finished but I still want to post chapters one at a time to get a feel for everything including the audience, the way the plot is going, and overall support of the book. Also, I switch between the book's contents and the movies.
> 
> Warning: You may need to know about Twilight Eclipse Movie to understand some parts I left out, but I think you can also read it by itself. If it doesn't make sense please tell me which part and I'll add a filler.
> 
> P.S. Dates are there for my own personal use, so they may not make sense to you, but they do to me.

_**Chapter 1** _

 

March 18-20 (Sat-Mon)

It starts like this.

Jacob saves Edward from the Volturi instead of Bella.

The reason for this: Alice decided that it was better than involving Bella. She sees the future and in it is Bella being forced to make the wrong choices. She can’t do that to Bella or Edward.

So, Jacob goes on his quest to rescue the damsel in distress with the clothes he has on his back and a grim look on his face.

Except, it doesn’t go exactly planned. Edward gets caught and questioned along with Alice and Jacob and when the Volturi attacked, Jacob shifted and caught the Volturi all by surprise.

Of course, they all ran.

-

March 21 (Tue)

“You won’t be able to hide forever,” Alice says, walking alongside Jacob into the airport, face and mouth covered with glasses and a mask. He nods and looks over to a sullen Edward. Jacob told him Bella wasn’t dead, but he didn’t apologize for making him think that she was.

“Dad says there’s a pack in Albania willing to take in a vampire, but only one,” he glances at Edward, “That’s the best they can do.”

“Right,” Alice says, looking determined but a little off put by the invitation for only Edward to come.

“I’ll be fine,” Edward says, dour look on his face as he pulls Alice in for a hug. 

Jacob clears his throat and watches as their flight lands.

-

May 15 (Tue)

They come back on a Tuesday after receiving news about possible danger that may involve Bella.

They say nothing about Albania and go their own ways.

Except, it isn’t their own ways, it’s towards Edward’s house because the Volturi may be involved and Jacob can not put his pack in danger. He’s in Forks with the leeches to protect the pack from the harm he caused.

He does not stay in Edward’s home for no other reason. Period.

-

“How was Albania,” Alice asks cheerfully as she opens the door.

Jacob pauses in the walkway and watches as the Cullens watch him through their glass walls. He scratches the back of his neck.

“It was fine,” Edward mumbles, entering the house but not without a meaningful glance back at Jacob.

“It’s not coming in is it,” Rosalie asks, voice full of disdain.

Jacob smiles ruefully.

“Trust me, I don’t like this anymore than you do,” he sneers as he steps over the threshold and adds, “Princess.”

Rosalie tries to jump at him and Emmet can barely restrains her, but Jacob doesn’t flinch, instead he smiles gleefully towards a stoic Edward.

“This’ll be fun,” he says.

-

May 25 (Fri)

Jasper finds out on a Friday.

 Edward’s tried so hard at hiding it, but Jacob stupidly flaunts it around as if he has nothing to worry about, as if it won’t cost him everything if someone finds out.

“So, Jacob,” Jasper starts, words muffled by the deer in his mouth.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Edward mumbles, enjoying his own deer dinner.

Emmet burst out in laughter.

“You and Jacob,” Emmet bellows and if Edward had blood in his dead body he would be turning an embarrassing shade of red.

“How,” is all Edward says.

Jaspers smiles.

“Telempathy,” he says simply, pointing to his head and smiling widely.

Edward groans as Emmet roars with laughter.

-

June 3 (Sun)

Edward leaves Jacob in bed by himself on a Sunday, and after a few days of some very peculiar behavior he tells Jacob to leave.

Throwing him out without any word as to why is frustrating to say the least, and Jacob tries not to feel anything, but it’s impossible in the end.

-

Bella yells and screams Jacob when he finally shows up on her doorstep, looking determined as he searches her house as promised. She tells him how disappointed, how angry, how worried, and how scared she was for him. She doesn’t ask where he’d been, how he was, or why’d he all the sudden showed up. So, he tells her nothing of the beauty of Albania, of Edward, of them together; happy and feeling fulfilled until it all comes crashing down when they move back to Forks.

He doesn’t think she’ll like that explanation.

He smells something unfamiliar and then Edward on her clothes and something in him cracks and breaks. He doesn’t know what it is, but it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate your effort to get through this chapter and hopefully you will want to move onto the next one. If not, thank you for reading and have happy days!


End file.
